bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SilverRain
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Szayel Aporro Granz page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 15:08, 27 March 2010 Edits We do not do any of are templates the way you have been editing it is currently correct the way it is. Any further attempts like that will be considered vandalism. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Joining the Grammar Corner No worries, looks like you did everything fine.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner Membership Ch 547 I see what you mean, but i don't think its fair to entirely dismiss all the colors. The rest of them are all accurate, the only ones that don't seem to be are the characters with black hair. Every other character has their normal colors. I think it would be bigger speculation to dismiss them. Cang Du, Bazz-B, MDM, NaNaNa, and the Bambi Squads (I guess aside from Giselle and Bambietta) colors are most likely their canon colors, not just a stylish choice of colors.--GodofFear (talk) 22:19, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bazz-B It's all right. It was decided by an admin (outside of that particular discussion) that too many factors favored Bazz-B for that fight to be a fair indication of his power. In the future, just make sure that at least one admin has given their support before making any changes. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 05:18, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Actually it was determined by staff via discussion about neccesary changes confirmed here, http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Manual_of_Style (Page Edits > Bottom portion of the power and abilities section), that certain criteria did not meet the need for a fair review of his skill. He vary may be a higher level and we will hopefully be able to make that assessment later down the line.-- Re: Wikimon Not "people" - you. Your edit is the one that changed the wikipedia links to wikimon links.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :It is not anything you did, it is a glitch with the new visual editor. Don't worry about it, you did nothing wrong. I would advise to use the show changes button (click the down around beside the preview button) to check that such things do not occur and go back through the page to correct them when they do happen. 12:38, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I apologize for my aggressive tone, I thought it was intentional on your part and was irritated by it seemingly being changed on purpose. Sorry about that.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Show/Hide Sections Well, that might just be the global CSS allowing you to immediately see what your edit looks like after publishing it; otherwise, I have no idea. It appears that it automatically being open isn't permanent, though, as it was closed when I looked at the edit, so I wouldn't worry about it too much.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:23, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring Novel Content Hello, I'm Kenji Hiroshi. I saw your question on the Integrating Novel Content thread. If you want to help document the information from the novels on this wiki I say awesome! I only ask you abide by the policies here to avoid conflict. Until the summaries are sorted we're doing what we can: you can help on the Sandbox with referenced information, which would be very helpful. To quote Tesco -- every little helps! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:10, May 25, 2019 (UTC)